tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Federation Army
The Royal Federation Army '('RFA)' '''is the main branch of the Federation's military. Active since 1960, when the Federation was first formed, the Royal Federation Army has gradually risen to become one of the biggest standing national militaries in the world, rivalling that of America, Russia and China. Divisions The Royal Federation Army is separated into separate, smaller subdivisions that together compose the bulk of the Army. These include the 93rd Royal Federation Army Special Forces (Also known as Unit 93), and the Royal Federation Army Intelligence Brigade. Royal Federation Army Ground Force This is the main branch of the Royal Federation Army. Currently standing at about 6.8 million active servicemembers, rivalling that of the United States\New American Republic, which had 990,000 total servicemembers in the year 2017. Federation Foreign Legion Much like the French Foreign Legion of France, the Federation Foreign Legion is a branch that allows for foreigners living in the Federation to enlist. It is commanded by Federation officers, and is also open for Federation nationalists to enlist as well. Interestingly, as of 2019, more Europeans have enlisted in the Foreign Legion than North Americans and Asians combined. Royal Federation Special Operations Battalion The 93rd Royal Federation Special Operations Battalion, AKA Unit 93, is the main elite Special Forces unit of the Federation's military. This military unit is notorious among the Federation's enemies, so much so that they are feared by nearly every enemy organization the Federation has fought against, most notably the Democratic Empire of Korea and the Islamic State of New Palestine. Royal Federation Military Police Corps ''Main article: Royal Federation Military Police Corps This is the uniformed law enforcement of the Royal Federation Army. Investigations here are conducted by the MP investigators, which report to the high command of the Federation Armed Forces. Quotes *''"Recarnando!"''-"Reloading!" *''"Medico!"-"Medic!"'' *''"Hombre abajo!"-"Man Down!"'' *''"Confirmado!"-"Confirmed!"'' *''"Grenada, salgan de alli!"-"Grenade, get out of there!"'' *''"Muerto confirmado!"-"Kill confirmed!"'' *''"Esta muerto!"-"He's dead!"'' *''"Gas fuera!"-"Gas out!"'' *''"Cubreme, se me acabaron!"-"Cover me, I ran out of these!"'' *''"Francotirador!"-"Sniper!"'' *''"Blanco abajo!"-"Target down!"'' *''"Enemigo neutralizado!"-Enemy neutralized!'' *''"Un enfermo aqui!"-"A nurse here!"'' *''"Le han pegado!"-"He has been hit!"'' *''"Estamos perdiendo mas hombres!"-"We are losing more men!"'' *''"Asquerosos, no tienen alma! Animales! Mueranse!"-"Filthy! Souless! Animals! Die!"'' *''"Mueranse por sus pecados!"-"Die for your sins!"'' *''"Rompan la puerta!"-"Smash the gate!"'' *''"Este pais caera tan facil como su gente."-"This country will fall as easy as its people."'' Gallery Cold War Panamanian Fed soldier.png|Panamanian Soldier Panamanian Fed snipers.png|Panamanian Snipers Federation soldier 3.png|Cuban soldier 1 Federation Soldier 2.png|Cuban Soldier 2 Federation soldier 1.png|Cuban Soldier 3 Modern era Fed diver.jpg|Federation combat diver Fed soldiers.jpg|Federation soldiers (Urban Camo) Federation Berserker Soldier.png|Federation Berserker Soldier Weapons and equipment Meet FX-05 Xiuhcoatl.jpg|FX-05 Xiuhcoatl 5.45mm ADS rifle - InnovationDay2013part1-44.jpg|ADS Amphibious Rifle SPP-1.jpg|SPP-1 APS Underwater Rifle.jpg|APS Underwater Rifle P11.jpg|P-11 Beaver Assassin dive knife.jpg|Dive knife (Used by divers) MAUL.png|M26 MAUL Mk48.png|MK48 LMG P99 menu icon MW3.png|P99 QBZ-95 .png|QBZ-95 QBB-95 .png|QBB-88 G18 menu icon MW3.png|G18 Skorpion EVO .png|CZ-3A1 RPK-74M.png|RPK-74M RPG-7.png|RPG-7 ELITE AUG.png|Steyr AUG AS Val.jpg|AS Val Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout.jpg|SRS Desert Scout Recon Gilboa Snake rifle.jpg|Gilboa Snake Rifle AK104.jpg|AK-104 AK-103 Assault Rifle.JPG|AK-103 DDM4ISR®.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4ISR DDM4 300S.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4300 DDM4V1 rifle.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4V1 Vehicles BF3 EG Dirt Bike Battlelog Icon.png|Dirt bike HUmvee.png|Humvee Type 99 MBT.png|Type 99 MBT T-90A.png|T-90 Ural-4320.jpg|Ural-4320 UAZ-469 .png|UAZ-469 Jet ski.png|Jet-ski Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga